


Ночь полна опасностей

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Historical References, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Religion, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: всё новые корабли достигают берегов Нового Света, всё больше лёгкой добычи для ночных чудовищ.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 2





	Ночь полна опасностей

Эта земля даже пахла иначе, и дело было вовсе не в том, что их месяц болтало по волнам и трепало ветрами. И даже не в диковинных плодах, которыми до отвала накормили в быстро растущем городе вырвавшихся из когтей Провидения матросов. Сама суть этой земли была пронизана свободой и невинностью, и даже жуткие рассказы о ночных чудовищах не смогли перебороть в Гильермо первое впечатление, навсегда оставившее след в его истомившемся сердце.

— Если вас на палаточную сторону определят, выставляйте часового в палатке, — наказывал Пруденс, которого поставили им провожатым. — Дозор-то ходит, но эти твари шустрее крыс: проскочат под тряпкой да и передушат всех раньше, чем проснётесь. А кого к столбу потом поставят? Правильно, меня да Санчеса, что не упредили, значится.

Кто-то из матросов перекрестился, призывая Деву Марию, а солдаты, не сговариваясь и тайком, дружно постучали по лавке. Грузный Санчес подпрыгнул от этого дробного шороха на добрый локоть, но тут же надулся снова, тщетно пытаясь удержать лицо.

Ни в каких ночных тварей Гильермо, конечно, не поверил и сон товарищей вызвался сторожить первым.

Засыпали тяжело: на твёрдой земле, после того как сроднились с качкой, было неуютно, да и с непривычной пищи у многих прихватило живот. Но долгий день, разгрузка снаряжения и мерное похрапывание более везучих товарищей в конце концов привели к нужному результату: во всей казарме остались бодрствовать лишь Гильермо и Педро.

Определили их не в палатки, а в обмазанные глиной длинные хижины. И даже не у самого края города: от леса их казармы отделяло ещё несколько подобных хижин, толстый плетень и широкое поле с местным хлебом — кукурузой, сладкой и сытной. Из леса долетали крики ночных птиц, подобные воплям кающихся грешников, но плотные ставни и двери, вместе с расстоянием, почти полностью заглушали эти страшные звуки, как и шум продолжающейся разгрузки, топот дозорных и чью-то расстроенную гитару.

Листья, выданные им Пруденсом, дабы отгонять сон, горчили и вязали, но дело своё делали — сна не было ни в одном глазу. А ко вкусу они быстро притерпелись. Дабы развеять скуку, Педро предложил сыграть по маленькой. Кости кидали на берет, чтобы не стучать по столу, и лишь потому расслышали тихий шорох за стеной. Стоило Гильермо потянуться за фонарём, как шорох повторился, уже более отчётливо, а потом завозилось, заскрежетало, зацарапалось, прорывая себе дорогу внутрь.

— Пресвятая дева, — зашептал Педро, когда стена у самого пола пошла трещинами, — и впрямь лезет что-то!

Гильермо поправил фонарь, чтобы не бил в глаза, и занёс меч, готовый убить на месте то, что так отчаянно пыталось попасть внутрь, едва оно появится из дыры.

Глина окончательно растрескалась и осыпалась на пол, из дыры полезла труха, потом показалась когтистая лапа, и в следующий миг в круге света замер жуткий бес. Колючки покрывали всё его тело — от уродливой морды до кончика хвоста, каждая из шести лап оканчивалась почти человеческой ладошкой, а зрачки то расширялись почти на весь глаз, то сжимались до узенькой щёлочки, подобно кошачьим.

Гильермо призывал Святую Деву и Иисуса, чтобы направили его руку, но взгляд беса будто обратил его в камень, сковав все члены судорогой. Рядом так же недвижно застыл Педро.

Поняв, что они полностью под его властью, бес отвёл от них взгляд, припал брюхом к каменному полу и пополз в направлении спящих, медленно перебирая лапами и то и дело замирая, будто прислушиваясь к их дыханию. Будто выбирая, кому первому вцепиться в глотку.

Несмотря на жуткий скрежет, издаваемый царапающими камень колючками, никто из спящих не проснулся, пока бес не вцепился в горло юному Пердедору. И, видимо, так увлёкся пиршеством, чавкая и подвывая, что забыл о необходимости поддерживать опутавшие людей чары.

С именем сына Божьего на устах Гильермо подскочил к залитой кровью постели и опустил меч прямо на вцепившуюся в человеческую плоть тварь. Он уже торжествовал победу, но бес оказался проворнее меча, растёкся дымкой, и клинок лишь завершил начатое тварью, разрубив шею несчастного Пердедора до самой кости. А бес метнулся обратно к дыре и пропал, будто не было его; лишь в ушах Гильермо всё ещё стоял мерзкий скрежет колючек о камень.

Наутро, после того как предали земле останки юного Пердедора, Гильермо затребовал пергамент и тушь и запечатлел первое изображение одной из множества ночных тварей, присовокупив описание и особо обозначив невероятное проворство беса и наводимое им оцепенение. Благодаря этому пергаменту и множеству списков с него отважным колонизаторам Нового Света удалось оградить свои жилища от чупакабр. Хотя коз те всё равно жрут и по сей день.


End file.
